fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle Showtime Pretty Cure!
is a collaborative Pretty Cure installment created by Cure Lucky, Ichigo-tan, and Koizumi Daisy. The season's motifs are magic and alchemy. Plot Miracle Showtime Pretty Cure! episodes -- Characters Pretty Cure / Shigemi is a happy-go-lucky girl who is passionate for magical performances. However, since she does performances herself, she finds herself out of touch with the world around her, which can sometimes depress her. She occasionally cracks very entertaining jokes, as she knows how to entertain just about anyone. Shigemi is a friend finder, wanting to make friends and keep them. Her Pretty Cure ego is Cure Magician, whose theme color is pink. / Maka is a friendly and cool girl, but, however, is slightly sharp and rude at times. Due to her over-clumsiness and pretending on being the real witch, she is considered as "cursed". She likes reading fantasy books and is an ultimate fan of Shigemi, thus wants to perform magical performances just like her. Her theme color is blue. / Chiyori is a cute and talented girl who likes to perform shows for little girls birthday parties. She is very good at acting and has a dream of becoming a world wide famous actor, but isn't sure if she should aim at high. She is very good at karate and usually has a habit of leaving her studying to the last minute. She is very protective of her friends and is very outgoing and is never seen without a smile on her face. Her alter ego is Cure Fairy and her theme colour is yellow and her signature attack is Fairy Dust Magic. / Tomoko is a smart and calm girl who is the secretary of the student council. She gets excellent grades on every subject, but the one she is especially interested in is chemistry. She is also interested in alchemy, but keeps it a secret from others. At home, Tomoko has her own laboratory which soon turns into the Cure's hideout. Her theme color is green. / / Konata is a girl with many rumors around her. She is always alone and never seems to interact with anyone, which gives her a mysterious reputation. She has a very short temper and will be violent if she pleases. Though friendless, people still seem to talk about her. Though by one glance, others will be extremely frightened of her. After transforming into a Pretty Cure, she becomes quiet, but enjoys opportunities in life and making friends. Her alter ego is Cure Conjurer. Mascots Villains Items Locations Trivia *The colors and the number of the Cures are the same as in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Smile Pretty Cure!, but, unlike 5★Stars Pretty Cure!, this season's Cures don't follow the same order of appearances and they don't have personalities which are similar to Yes! 5 and Smile Cures. *''Miracle Showtime Pretty Cure!'' is the second season where the Red Cure appears later than the others and becomes the fifth one of the team. The first is Doki Doki! Pretty Cure with its Cure Ace. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:User: DaisyandMangaForever Category:User: Ichigo-tan Category:Article stubs Category:Magic Themed Series Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Miracle Showtime Pretty Cure! Category:DaisySeries Category:Collaboration Fanseries Category:Alchemy Themed Series